It Started in the Summer
by Twistytree
Summary: Hermione and Severus both stay in the castle during the summer and slowly fall for each other. How will this effect their school relationship and where will they go from there?
1. Introduction

**Hello People of Fanfiction! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction (I'm super nervous). This story will be about Hermione and Severus. I really like some of the fanfiction I have read about them before so I figured why not write one myself. Any way onto the story.**

Introduction.

After the final battle it had been revealed that by some miracle Snape had survived Nagini's attack. Later on after the school had been fixed and he made amends with Minerva who reinstated him as Potions Master and head of the Slytherin. Since it was now summer all the students were gone and only a few teachers remained at the castle to prepare for the upcoming school year. Severus Snape was one of the few teachers to stay behind.

Before Hermione had run off with Harry and Ron to fight in the war she had obliviated her parent's memories of herself. After the war she sought them out in Australia and tried to undo the spell but she soon realized that in her haste when casting the oblivion spell she had permanently erased herself from their mind. Her and Ron had tried a relationship but she had broken it off when she realized that he had cheated on her only a week after they had been together. Since staying with the Weasly's was no longer a good option Hermione took Professor Mcgonagall's offer and would be staying in the castle over summer break.

To be continued….

 **Okay so I'm not gonna get every name and every spell spelled correctly so I hope you all know that but I will really try and this story is kinda AU because I like to deviate from plot lines. But anyway Byeeeee I will post the first chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

Hermione lazily tossed the blanket off of her body. The sun coming in through the window was directly hitting her, making her warm. Today was one of the rare days her insomnia had not affected her sleep.

'I guess it's time to get up' thought Hermione.

Today would be the first day she was staying in the castle without all of the other students. She took her time getting ready and indulged herself to a long bath before going to her closet. She decided against wearing her school uniform since technically school was out. Wanting to move on with her day she picked a pair of muggle dark jeans and a light blue sweater.

Feeling her stomach growl she made her way down to the kitchens.

"Miss Granger" said Penny the small house elf greeted her.

"Hello Penny"

"Would young miss like Penny to make something?" asked Penny eagerly

"That's alright I can manage something on my own" said Hermione with a smile.

"Nonsense Penny will make something and bring it to you"

"Penny it's fine"

"No no no Penny will make it enjoy your day" said Penny shooing Hermione out of the kitchens.

Hermione figured that she should do something with her day now that Penny was taking care of breakfast for her. She slowly made her way through the halls to the library, figuring she could start studying for the upcoming year.

'It all looks so empty' she thought as she walked through the desolate hallway. There were a few teachers of course that had stayed over the summer and Hermione knew Mcgonagall was somewhere but it still felt weird having no company.

She reached the library and made herself comfortable in a leather armchair. A few minutes later Penny had brought in a plate of pastries, eggs, and tea. Hermione ate while she read the contents of a rapturing book on potions. When she finished the plates had vanished. The rest of the day she spent curled in her corner finishing the large book. By the time she looked up to check the time it was well past 10 at night.

'I have to work on time management' thought Hermione running her hand through her unruly hair. She uncurled herself and made her way out of the library.

She took a warm shower and put on a large white shirt and knickers, opting out of wearing anything to heavy since it had been warm the previous night. When she crawled into bed she felt wide awake. Ever since she was young she had trouble sleeping but as she grew older the restless nights had become more frequent. After an hour of tossing and turning she decided that she would take a sleeping draught to help sooth her into sleep. Hermione searched through her bags looking for her store of them but she realized that she must have forgotten it. Deciding that she would probably have the same problem tomorrow and that she had the time now to make it, she decided to make the draught.

Hermione silently made her way out of the dorms. After walking on the stone floor for a time she realized she had made a big mistake in attire for creeping down to the potions room to brew sleeping draught. She thought tonight would be hot but the cold floor made her whole body freeze.

She knew that breaking into the potions room was not the best idea but she figured that it would cause no harm.

'The professor wouldn't mind and he is probably somewhere spending his summer not at school' Thought Hermione.

She slowly crept the door open and slipped into the dark room. Hermione made her way into the stock room and picked out all of the ingredients she needed. The last ingredient she needed was on one of the higher shelves. Hermione was able to stand on her tip toes and grabbed the last ingredient. She smiled at the jar before she dropped it on the floor after hearing an unexpected voice from behind her.

"Miss Granger" said the smooth voice of none other than Severus Snape.

 **Hello, this is the second chapter in the series. Okay so not everything is gonna be perfect and my grammar and spelling is not the best but oh well. Also can you believe that I made 2 parts of the story in the same day. It's a new record for me. Anyway thank you for reading and please review (Nothing Negative please it can be helpful criticism but nothing hateful)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

"Miss. Granger" Snape repeated again to the stunned witch who had yet to turn around.

"Oh my..." said Hermione turning around looking like a child who had been caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar.

The professor looked or glared at her for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "You've made quite a mess" he said gesturing to the broken glass from the dropped bottle.

"Professor… I'm so sorry" she said using her wand and casting a spell to gather all of the broken pieces before discarding them. After she was finished she turned back to him with a nervous glance.

Hermione had just been caught stealing from Professor Snape's ingredients room and she felt awful and dreaded what he would do. "I'm really sorry I…I just….I'm sorry"

Finally, he sighed and then asked her directly "Why are you here?"

"I was gathering ingredients for a potion" she answered softly

"A potion?" he questioned his facing remaining a mask of indifference.

"Sleeping Draught"

He didn't say anything he just looked at her for a few minutes as if staring into her soul with his dark eyes. Then he simply turned around and walked into the other room. Her features moved into an expression of confusion, she cautiously followed him to the other room. Hermione saw him open a cabinet on the other side of the room and quickly scan the items before plucking out a small vial.

The professor passed the small vial to her and their fingers brushed. It was just a second of contact, completely innocent but Hermione felt a shock of electricity pass through her and held back a gasp. The professor looked unaffected and Hermione pinned it on the cold air in the dungeons. 

"Thank you" she said earnestly giving him a smile. He simply nodded before turning but as he was about to walk away he turned back around.

Snape summoned a cape and threw it to her. Before she could register what he's given her he vanished.

She wondered for a moment why he had given it to her but then she realized that she had snuck down to the potion's room in only a shirt and knickers. Hermione didn't even think of her state of dress before now but now her ears and face turned pink thinking back. Realizing she was still standing in the same position she was in 5 minutes ago she put the heavy fabric on and was surprised to find it so soft and feeling so light.

Hermione walked quickly back up to the Gryffindor dorms and drank the potion before collapsing on her bed wrapped up in the cape and her blankets.

To be continued….

 **Hello my dear readers. It means so much to me that people are actually reading this. I'm sorry my chapters are so short but I really don't have time to write longer chapters. I'm actually really happy I got to write so much on this story today. Anyway I know Severus is kinda ooc but I'm finding it difficult to write him in character. But anyway PLEASE review byeeeeee : )**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters please don't sue me**

… **.**

Hermione woke up slowly. Her hair in a tangled mess around her as she sat herself up from her bed. As she sat up she realized that she still had on the cape from the previous night. Looking at it in the light of day she saw that it was a deep black color and that it was made of very high quality material. Hermione gently removed the cape and put it in the trunk at the end of her bed with the rest of her clothes.

'I'll return it later' thought Hermione not ready to face the potions Professor quite yet after having been caught stealing from his storeroom.

She decided on a simple light blue dress and flats to wear for the day. She attempted to calm the wild mess she called hair but eventually gave up and just left it down.

Hermione took her well memorized path to the library. She looked on the various shelves until finding a book on remedy potions. She sat in a leather chair in a secluded corner of the library. A few minutes after sitting down she was startled when Penny appeared with a tray of breakfast food.

"Penny what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Hermione

"Penny was expecting miss to come to kitchens for breakfast but miss didn't come so Penny come to miss" said Penny handing over the plate of eggs, ham, and toast.

"Thank you" said Hermione gratefully feeling her stomach growl at the sight of the food in front of her.

"No problem young miss" and with that she vanished away leaving Hermione to her food.

Hermione dug into the plate of food with enthusiasm not realizing how hungry she had been. After she was done with her food she spent the remaining of the day diving into multiple books on potions.

At around 5pm she decided to go to the kitchens for dinner and she took one of the larger books on potions with her.

In the kitchens no one was there but on counter she saw a plate of hot food with a name card made out for her. It read

 _For the young miss – Penny_

'She's lovely" thought Hermione with a smile and pulled out a chair.

After her meal she took a bath in the showers and pulled on a muggle t-shirt and a pair of sleep shorts.

She sat in her bed reading when her eyes suddenly widened. The potion that she was reading about could restore lost memories. Re-reading the page she discovered that not only was it old but it was one of the most complicated potions she had read. Thoughts of her parents buzzed through her mind and before she could even think her legs were moving at high speed towards the dungeons with the book clasped firmly in her hands.

Out of breath she ran into the potions room and in her rushed mind she ran straight into the professor. After crashing into him unexpectedly she fell straight to the floor while the professor gave her a quizzical look.

"I…" Hermione started and lifted herself to her feet. "I need your help"

"With what Miss. Granger?" said in a low tone his eyes unreadable to Hermione. He silently took her in. She was wearing something similar to what she was the other night but she looked frantic but her eyes had hope in them.

"Let me show you" she said making her way over to his desk and dropping the large book onto the desk and opened to the page. Snape came up on the other side of the desk and read the text.

He scanned the page quickly and did not let on to Hermione what he was thinking. After a few minutes he looked up at her with his dark eyes.

"A memory potion"

"It's for my parents" said Hermione in a hushed tone her eyes turned down.

"Parents?" questioned Snape as to why she needed it for them.

"Before I went with Harry and Ron I…obliviated them to keep them safe but after the war the spell couldn't be reversed…" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

When she looked back up she felt the deep gaze of the Potion's master upon her, searching around her character.

"I will help you" he said slowly saying his words carefully. He noticed that her eyes widened in surprise before lighting up with happiness.

"Thank you Professor" she said feeling hope for her parent's rush through her at the thought of getting their memories back. Hermione felt so happy that she wanted to hug something and if the desk wasn't separating them she would have done just that.

"We'll start tomorrow at 8" and just as he had the previous night he tossed her another cape. Then he turned to his paperwork on his desk and sat down. Taking pieces of parchment into his grasp.

Hermione took the new cloak and wrapped it around herself before taking his silence as a sign to leave and said "Thank you Professor" and with that she made her way happily to her dormitory.

'Tomorrow indeed will be an interesting day' she thought. She twirled around in the spicy smelling cloak and felt the soft fabric against her skin.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me**

…

Hermione had twisted and turned all night in her sleep, too nervous for the next day that would be filled with potion making. After months of not having any hope of her parent's memories being restored this opportunity was all she had left.

Looking at the time she realized that it was already 7:23am. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans and a yellow sweater. By the time she was finished the time read 7:47am and she made her way down to the dungeons.

Hermione had finally arrived in the front of the professor's office door and raised her hand to knock. She knocked three times before the door opened and she was looking at her potions professor.

"4 minutes early Miss. Granger come in" said professor Snape moving out of the door way so she could step in.

Hermione stepped into the room slowly observing her surroundings. His office looked different during the day everything was more mysterious and sleeker. It reminded her of him in a way. After closing the door once again the professor turned to her.

"Follow me"

Hermione followed him as he led her to an adjoining room. It had marble counters with a high ceiling, a potion ingredient cabinet in on corner and a marble island in the middle to brew potions on. Snape placed the potion book in the middle of the counter and turned to the page. Hermione stood by the doorway unsure of what to do.

"Start gathering the ingredients" said Snape giving her something to do.

After gathering the ingredients, they both started work on the complicated potion. Every time Hermione came upon a certain word or ingredient she didn't understand she would shyly ask the professor. They worked in a comfortable silence until Hermione's stomach growled loudly. At this Hermione's face turned pink and she tensed up fearing the professor had heard. He however seemed unaffected but a few minutes after adding the next ingredient he put a stasis spell over the cauldron and turned to the witch. He studied her for a minute, observing her petite frame and her questioning eyes.

Snape than snapped his fingers and Penny appeared inside of the room.

"Can you bring Miss. Granger something to eat"

"Yes of course professor" said Penny and gave Hermione a smile before disappearing. Before she had time to react to anything Penny was back with a cart of food.

The cart was filled with breads, meats, and cheeses. Penny wheeled the cart into the professor's office and set everything down neatly on the desk before vanishing once again.

The potion's master took a seat in his chair on one side of the desk and Hermione took a seat on the opposite side.

"So…" started Hermione to dissipate some of the weirdness that had been building.

"Don't bother with the chatter" said Snape flatly.

Hermione shot him a glare before turning back to the food in front of her. After putting a few bites in her mouth she felt the need to talk again. However, she kept her mouth closed but questions wanted to pop out of her mouth.

Snape sighed before saying "just talk already" sensing that she had wanted to talk this whole time.

"How's your summer professor?" asked Hermione figuring that it was as good of a question as any to start with.

"It is fine" he replied

After that she chattered on about books and spells and he listened answering when she asked a few questions. They finished lunch or breakfast they returned to the potions room. They worked for the rest of the day and finished late into the night when the professor cast a stasis charm over the cauldron.

"It's late we'll continue again tomorrow." The potion's master said using his wand to clean and organize the room.

They both walked back into the office. Snape glanced at the time and then to Hermione with a conflicted look before making up his mind and walking out of the office with her. Hermione walked silently next to him as they made their way up from the dungeons.

Hermione observed him silently as she walked. He wore the same black robes as always and they made his walking seem somehow graceful yet powerful. His hair didn't look greasy as it had in her younger years and in the back of her mind she wondered how it would feel between her fingers. Face turned a light pink as she realized what she had just thought of. Shaking off the thought she realized she had fallen slightly behind and she walked slightly faster to catch up.

She had been looking at him out of the corner of her eye for the longest time and Snape had made no notion that he noticed but he did. Being a spy had put his senses into over drive and he knew when he was being observed. He took this time to observe her as well. She was still a know-it-all like always but it didn't pass him that her eyes seemed slightly more burdened since the war. Maybe it was because of the loss but not death of her parents or perhaps the death of many of her classmates. She had grown since the last time he had seen her from a child into a pretty young woman. His mind stopped all at once as he looked back on his previous thought

'Did I just call her pretty'

Snape brushed off the thought and continued walking, he saw her falling behind. He saw her turn a slight shade of pink before shaking her head and walking faster to catch up with his long strides.

They walked in a calm silence to the Gryffindor portrait. Walking side by side with Professor Snape seemed slightly weird for Hermione but it was only because before she had walked behind him like a student and now she walked next to him like maybe an equal.

'Maybe your putting too much thought into walking positions' chimed in Hermione's inner thoughts.

Snape stopped walking at the portrait entrance and gave Hermione a curt nod before stalking off back to his office. She looked at his retreating figure with curiosity. Today she had spent more time with the professor alone than she ever had before.

She at the far away figure once more before uttering the password and going into her room without another thought.

….

 **Hello my lovely readers,**

 **Okay look so I don't know much about potions so I'm gonna make stuff up about that portion of the story because it has been a year since I have read any of the books and I'm too lazy to dig through my closet to find one to read about potions. But anyway please let me know what you guys think of the story and if you have any things that you want to happen in the story feel free to tell me and I'll try. Please review byeeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me**

…

The rest of the week had passed in relatively the same way the first day had. Hermione would wake up go down to the potions room. The dark professor would open the door for her and they would get to work until about 10:30. Then they would eat lunch and have pleasant conversations. After finishing lunch, they would get back to work and work late into the night until Snape decided that they had done enough for the day. They would then walk side by side to the Gryffindor portrait and bid each other goodnight.

On Monday a little over a week they had started brewing the complicated potion it was time for the potion to simmer.

"How long does it have to stay like that?" asked Hermione coming to stand next to the Professor, her arm just barely touching his black robes.

"48 days" answered Snape glancing at the witch next to him.

"A month and 17 days from now" said Hermione in a mumbled whisper, her eyes turned down in contemplation.

Snape said nothing as her used his wand to put everything back in its rightful place in the room. Hermione stood next to him watching his wand movements. After finishing he walked out of the room, Hermione following behind him.

They looked at each other for a moment her brown doe eyes staring into his dark orbs.

"Tea?" he questioned shifting his gaze.

She smiled happily before saying "that would be lovely"

Her response took him by surprise, as he expected her to decline and do whatever normal teenagers did, but then again Hermione never was normal.

Hermione took a seat on her normal chair that she sat in during lunch and the Potions Master poured her glass before sitting and pouring his own. The air was thick with silence as they sipped their tea. Both knowing that this was the first time that outside of the potion brewing they had spent time together. Their lunches didn't count because those only started because they were too busy working to stop and go to the kitchens individually.

"This tea is quite good" said Hermione. Snape nodded in agreement with her.

"So what are your plans for summer professor?" asked Hermione setting her cup down gently.

"Lesson plans" he said simply "You?" he continued

"I don't know wander around the castle, read, go outside" said Hermione. Truthfully she hadn't thought much about what she would be doing.

After finishing her tea, she set the cup down and looked at her mysterious professor for a second. He was looking down at a piece of parchment on the desk reading it with little interest. Hermione got up from her seat slowly not really wanting to leave.

"I guess I should get going" said Hermione slowly. He looked up at her from his desk and then looked back down again.

'maybe she should stay' thought Snape but pushed away the thought away almost as soon as it came.

She made it half-way to the door before turning around "Unless maybe you wouldn't mind company?" she said doing her best to sound brave.

His eyes bore into her and the seconds started to feel like hours as she stood there. After the first minute passed she began to feel like she had made a mistake in saying anything and her confidence was slowly waning as more time passed. Finally, after what seemed like days to Hermione the potion's master opened his mouth.

"You may stay if you wish"

She had a silent celebration in her mind before taking her seat once again across from the professor. Hermione picked up a stray book on potions on the desk and dived into it. They spent the rest of the day like that in a silent peace. Hermione reading and Snape reading pieces of parchment and making side notes occasionally.

When 7pm had come he stood up from his desk and the young witch followed in suit. He led her out of the room and they started their walk up to the Gryffindor portrait.

"Thank you for letting me stay" said Miss Granger breaking the silence.

"It caused no harm to my person" said Snape looking at her curly hair from the corner of his eye.

"mmm" agreed Hermione as they stopped in front of the painting entrance. "Would you mind if I did it again tomorrow?" her Gryffindor courage rising to its peak.

She could have sworn she saw the edges of his mouth perk up slightly before going back to its usual look of indifference but Hermione blamed it on her mind playing tricks on her.

"You may" he answered smoothly

"Goodnight professor" smiling up at him softly with happiness

"Goodnight Miss. Granger" he replied his dark eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion.

…

 **Hello my beautiful readers you all are lovely as usual. Writing this is very fun and I find it quite enjoyable. Anyway I'm that my writing may not be the best and my character relationship development needs work but oh well. Until next time byeeeeeeeeee**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

…...

Hermione walked quietly down the stone corridor to the dungeons. She could hear the rain tapping lightly against the windows she passed. On instinct she wrapped her orange scarf around her more to protect her from the cold.

Upon arriving in front of the door she knocked three times before it opened. The professor let her in without a word.

'Where should I sit?' thought Hermione looking at the chair she had sat in the previous day. 'not there that was horribly uncomfortable sitting in that for that long yesterday' She decided to sit on one of the arm chairs in front of the fire place to the right side of the large room.

The potions professor said nothing about this and sat at his desk looking at the many stacks of papers on it.

"Do you need help with any of it?" asked Hermione seeing his obvious displeasure with the stacks of paperwork.

"Your welcome to help yourself to it" he said gesturing to the papers. She lifted herself from the leather chair and grabbed a stack before going sitting on the floor next to the fire place.

The professor gave her an odd look as if asking 'why sit on the floor'

"Sitting on the floor is easier for me to look through it and the fire feels warmer" said Hermione smiling slightly. He simply nodded his head in response.

They both worked on that for a while before Penny brought a tray of breakfast foods into the professor's office. The house elf saw that both of the people in the room were on different ends of the room so she decided to just put all of the food by Hermione on the ground.

"Come eat with me" said Hermione after Penny left.

After getting no response after 5 minutes Hermione stood up and walked over to his desk with her hands on her hips.

"Get off of the chair and come eat"

Snape raised an eyebrow at this but slightly consented with a sigh before standing up. Hermione had a smirk on her face as they walked back.

She plopped back down on the floor and pointed to the place opposite of her for him to sit.

"I will not sit on the floor" he said from above her causing her to glare at him.

"Just sit on the floor"

"No"

"Just sit on the floor"

"No"

"Just SIT DOWN ON THE FLOOR"

"ok" said Snape figuring it was not worth arguing about. Taking a seat across from her he saw that she was smiling in victory that she had gotten him to sit.

'devious witch' thought the Potions master

"It raining outside" said Hermione suddenly.

"It is" said Snape

"I like the rain"

"As do I"

"Why do you like the rain?" asked Hermione curiously taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"It has a calming effect and the sound blocks out some thoughts" said Snape

"Thought?" questioned the young witch

"Thoughts of war, potions, and other things"

Hermione looked at him for a moment observing his face. It looked less stressed, probably because he no longer had to be a double spy anymore.

"Are you okay Miss. Granger?" he asked after he noticed her looking at him for a prolonged moment.

"Oh yes sorry" she said her ears turning pink from embarrassment. After a moment she asked "Can you come with me outside?"

"Why?" he drew slowly looking at her curiously.

"I want to go for a walk and I don't want to go alone" she said simply

"It is raining Miss. Granger"

"That is exactly why I want to go" said Hermione looking at him with her eyes dancing in fire light.

"Okay" said Snape but he had no idea why he had agreed to it. Under normal circumstances he would have turned it down immediately but for some reason lately he was having a hard time turning a certain bushy haired Gryffindor down.

….

 **Hello my dear readers,**

 **I'm kinda sad at the number of readers that read the last chapter. The amount is so tiny and also please comment more it makes me happy. But anyway have a lovely day and the next chapter will be about when they go outside because it is late and I need sleep now so I can't finish it now. Byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

…

"Come on" said Hermione grabbing his arm to pull him faster along.

His head immediately snapped to Hermione at the sudden contact and he let himself be pulled along by her.

When they finally made it to one of the castle exits Hermione stopped to look out of the door. She dropped her hand from his arm and watched the rain fall lightly onto the green grass.

The potions professor frowned slightly at the loss of contact but after a moment she grabbed it again to pull him outside.

The rain fell softly onto both of them and Hermione pulled him to a nearby tree and sat down on the damp grass. She looked up at him expectedly and he sighed before sitting next to her.

They both sat quietly letting the drops of rain hit them

'What am I doing' thought the Professor looking at the young witch next to him. She had certain lightness in her presence and in a way it was comforting. Her lips were curved in a content smile and her hair was slightly matted from the rain. She was sitting reasonably close to him, far closer than most students would ever dare. Then again she never was just another student. Sure he gave her a hard time but a lot of that was just for appearances sake, he couldn't be favorable to a muggle born Gryffindor when he had to be a spy for the Order. The bushy haired Gryffindor had always exceeded standards though in his class and he enjoyed riling her up and seeing the fire in her eyes whenever he gave her a grade she did not like.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a slight weight drop onto his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw that Hermione was fast asleep on top of his shoulder. 'What a strange witch' he thought but made no move to wake her.

…

The new Head mistress, McGonagall, had been walking through one of the corridors up to her office when she saw two figures walking through the rain. Taking a closer look to see who the two people were she got closer to the window.

The black robes of the Potion's Professor were unmistakable and McGonagall could see the curly mess of hair that would be Hermione Granger.

'How odd a sight they are' thought the Headmistress. She observed them longer and saw that they had both sat down under a tree. It wasn't long before McGonagall had seen the young witch falling asleep but she also noticed that Snape seemed to be lost in thoughts. She chuckled slightly at the look of surprise when the Gryffindor's head had fallen to his shoulder. The potion's master had always been aloof and cold so when he didn't make any move to wake her she was slightly surprised. Studying him more closely she could see the amusement in his features and the peacefulness.

"Interesting" she said to herself before continuing her journey to her office.

…..

Snape went back and forth in his head for a few moments. He needed to wake her up or a least get her out of the rain because it was coming down rather heavy now. Every time he thought of waking her though he looked at her peaceful face and simply couldn't bring himself to it. Her whole body was slumped against his and her head resided peacefully on his shoulder.

The professor sighed before picking her up gently and apparating into the castle.

…

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she realized she was on the couch in Professor Snapes office. With this she sat up and realized she had no idea how she got here. The last thing she remembered was being out in the rain with Snape. Realizing she must have drifted off while sitting next to him she blushed knowing that he must have had to carry her and then apparate into his office.

"You're awake" said a smooth and deep voice snapping her from her thoughts.

Looking at him she turned slightly pink and turned her head to the ground before saying "I'm sorry I fell asleep"

"It's no matter" he said dismissingly.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione curiously

"Around 3"

"I've been sleeping for that long" she said surprised

He gave her a nod and turned back to a parchment he was reading. She got off of the couch and sat back onto the floor where she was earlier and went back to the pile of paperwork that was still there.

They spent the rest of the day sorting through the various piles of parchment that had once crowded the Professor's desk.

….

"This was rather fun" said Hermione as they walked up from the dungeons.

She got no response but she wasn't expecting too anyway.

"Would you mind if I came by tomorrow?" she asked softly not looking him in the eye.

"I don't mind" said the Potion's Professor.

'Why did I say that' said the internal voice of Snape 'she is a distraction and you need to focus on making potions for the school tomorrow' continued the inner voice but Snape pushed the thought back.

"Well goodnight then" said Hermione stopping in front of the entrance.

"Goodnight Miss. Granger" he said and turned around, his robes billowing behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

…

The next morning Hermione had stopped by the kitchens on her way to the dungeons and picked up a basket of pastries. She hummed happily as she strolled along the hallway in a yellow cotton dress.

The moment she stepped in front of the door it opened for her. She saw the professor sitting at his desk and so he must have used magic to open the door.

"Good Morning Professor" she said happily going up to his desk and placing the basket of pastries in front of him.

"Pastries?" questioned the potion master

"It's for breakfast of course" Hermione said with a large smile before taking one of them and sitting on one of the leather armchairs near the fire. She nibbled on it quietly before giggling in her chair.

"What is it?" asked the Potion's Professor raising an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"I don't know I just feel… happy" said Hermione with a smile.

"Maybe you're ill" he suggested

"I doubt it I don't feel ill I just haven't felt this happy for a while and I have no idea why I am happy"

"Odd" he said and looked back at what he was reading before.

"Would you mind if I went to check on the memory potion?" asked Hermione after a moment

"You know where it is" he said not looking up.

Hermione made her way to the conjoining potions room where they had previously brewed the ancient memory potion. When she went into the room it looked the same as last time except for the cauldron of the ageing memory potion. She looked in on it, it had become a deep blue color and she knew that it would be ready to add the final ingredient when it aged into a deep red hue.

Hermione so focused on studying the potion didn't notice when the Professor had come in through the door and come to stand just behind her.

"Only 45 more days" said a deep voice from behind Hermione causing her to jump backwards straight into the professor behind her.

As soon as she had jumped backwards accidently into him he could smell the lavender and vanilla surround his senses. Her soft skin was brushed against the dark fabric of his robes and he could feel her little form against his own. They were about half a foot difference in height and she fit right under his chin.

Hermione could feel the warmth radiating off of him and it was a nice comparison to the chilly room. She could smell the same scent on him that she had smelt on the cloaks he had given her almost 2 weeks ago. The smell was a mix of different potion ingredients, books, and a certain spice and it was quite nice.

Both of them found their composure once more and took a step back from each other. Hermione had a faint blush gracing her cheeks but Snape had his normal appearance of being unaffected but Hermione could see the change in his dark eyes.

"Sorry Professor" said Hermione meekly looking at the ground.

He said nothing in return and went to gather ingredients from the potions cabinet.

"What are you making?" asked Hermione unable to not ask.

"As potion's master for Hogwarts I prepare certain medical potions for the infirmary"

"Would you like an extra pair of hands?"

He considered her offer for a moment before saying "Start making the Pepperup potion while I brew the blood replenishing potion"

Hermione immediately gathered the necessary ingredients before starting her work on the potion. She didn't need the directions because she had learned how to brew the Pepperup potion early on and it was a fairly simple recipe and hard to mess up. They both worked in peace and found the silence pleasant.

After finishing the necessary amount of potions they had bottled it all up and sent it to the medical infirmary to Poppy.

"What time is it?" asked Hermione as they walked the short journey back into his office.

"It is almost 1pm"

"Well in that case why don't we have lunch" said Hermione standing up from her chair.

"I'll order something from the kitchens" he said ready to summon one of the house elves when Hermione placed a hand on his arm stopping him.

"I have a better idea follow me" she said pulling at his arm for him to follow her. She walked in front of him with her hand still grasping his arm to make sure he was following her.

They stopped at the kitchens and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find no house elves. 'I hope they are resting' thought Hermione as she entered the kitchen and poked around the cabinets before finding what she wanted.

She pulled out a medium sized basket and filled it with bunches of different types of foods. Going from desserts to sandwiches. The potions professor waited in the door way not wanting to get in the witch's way. Finally, when she was done they made their way outside.

Unlike the day before it was now an extremely sunny day and clouds were rare in the sky. Snape followed Hermione as she walked over to the tree they had sat by the day before. She sat before patting the place next to her.

He sat next to the strange witch as she unpacked the multiple items of food. Hermione hummed happily and passed him various different foods to eat. He bit into them slowly obviously something was on his mind.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione unable to help her curiosity.

"Why are we out here?" asked the Potion's Professor his intense gaze fixed on the witch in front of him.

"To eat of course" she said with a mischievous smile. He seemed to accept the answer and went back to quietly eating.

It wasn't long before they started talking. Talking of various things potion, books, etc. They seemed to lose track of time because before they knew it, the sun was beginning to set upon them.

"Oh my have we really been out that long" exclaimed Hermione

"It seems we have" said Snape waving his wand and transporting all of the food things back into the castle.

He stood up from his place on the ground and held out a hand to Hermione to help her up. She cocked her head to the side in surprise before smiling and taking his hand. She dropped it once they were up and smoothed out her dress.

They walked back to the castle and Hermione hooked her arm into his so that they were walking arm in arm. She felt him tense at the sudden contact but he didn't say anything about it or move away so Hermione kept her arm there finding warmth in it since a chill had begun to float through the air.

"This was a good day" said Hermione out loud turning her head to see the man next to her.

"Indeed" said Snape so softly Hermione almost didn't hear it… almost.

"I have a proposal for you"

"What is it?" asked Snape looking at her from the side of his eye.

"How about every Wednesday we come out here and have lunch?" she said using her Gryffindor courage.

He thought about it for a few moments. Part of his mind was screaming 'she's a student that would be so inappropriate today was already pushing the limits' while another part was saying 'what harm would come by agreeing to this'.

"That is acceptable" he said at last and Hermione smiled widely up at him.

'Idiot' a voice in the back of his head said.

He walked her back to her dormitory before bidding her a goodnight and walking away.

'What was today?' wondered Hermione as she stepped through the entrance. 'I crossed so many lines today and I don't even know where all of this bravery is coming from all of a sudden.' She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs to her room.

'I wonder what he thought… oh my I'm being so silly' she thought before collapsing on her bed.

…

 **Hello wonderful readers,**

 **This is my longest chapter yet I'm so happy. Sorry if the progression is going a bit fast but I just can't help myself they are so cute together and I want to see them together already. But don't worry I'll slow it down eventually I know that was a lot of development for only 2 days. But anyway thank you for the reviews continue with them and Have a lovely day. Byyyyeeeeeeeeeee**

"


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

… **.**

The next day Hermione had been greeted by the Weasly owl holding an envelope just as she was about to head down from her room. She recognized the hand writing immediately as Ginny's. As she was walking down to Snape's office she read the letter.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It has felt like an age since I've seen you. I do miss you at the burrow I wish you had stayed here over the summer it is awfully lonely being the only girl my age here. Harry does keep me entertained though, he took me to a muggle movie the other day it was loads of fun. He drops hints about marriage very often but I've already told him that I have one more year of schooling before I could even possibly consider it. I do love him though and I can't wait till the school year to be over with. My mom and dad are doing wonderfully. George is still suffering since the loss of Fred… I don't think any of us have really recovered. I know Ron may not be your favorite person right now but I figure you guys were best friends so I guess I'll tell you anyway. He is currently dating this girl in huffle puff but I don't think it's gonna work out. Him and Harry are becoming Aurors and they already talked to the new minister about it. The minister is obviously more than happy to have two war hero's as Aurors. But anyway please write back and update me on everything that is happening with you._

 _Love Ginny_

Coming to the end of her letter Hermione realized that she had walked all the way to the potions office without looking up from reading. 'I'll respond later' thought Hermione

Once again before she could knock the door opened for her. The professor was sitting at his desk reading a rather large book on potions.

"Good morning" said Hermione. 

He glanced up briefly before going back to reading.

"Shall I make tea?" asked Hermione before she sat down.

"There is cups and such in the cabinet" he said his eyes glued to the page still.

Hermione got the tea prepared quietly. She poured him and herself a cup of tea, adding milk and sugar into her own. She set his on the desk in front of him and took hers by the fire in the arm chair.

After finishing her tea Hermione got up to parous his book shelf. His book shelf had books of all shapes, sizes, and conditions. Some were brand new and hardly touched where as others were old and worn with dog eared pages. She picked out one on defensive charms and went back to the comfortable chair.

A few moments later Hermione realized how odd it is that Snape reads at his desk instead of in one of the many chairs he had in his office.

"Professor why don't you sit over here?" she said gesturing to the armchair across from her own.

"Why" he said looking at the young Gryffindor.

"Because it can hardly be comfortable sitting at a desk all day" she said matter of factly

He made no move to move but her eyes continued to look at him expectantly. So he relented and moved to sit in the chair across from hers.

Hermione peered at him from behind her book. 'He's so different' thought Hermione. She noticed that he seemed to give in to most of the request that she made and he no longer insulted her intelligence. 'Are we friends?' wondered Hermione to herself.

She certainly hoped they were friends but she couldn't tell if he thought that way. Hermione considered him a friend. I just want him to see me as me not as everyone else does. He is nicer to me and he lets me be around and doesn't seem to mind my presence maybe he does feel happy around me as I do with him. 'No Hermione you're just thinking wishfully he probably only tolerates you since you're the only one around and you won't leave him alone'

"You want to say something?" asked Snape looking at Hermione who seemed to be having an internal debate with herself.

She turned a light shade of pink before answering "uh no... no nothing"

'That would be a great conversation' thought Hermione 'Oh Professor Snape Are we friends? And if we are can I touch your hair and see if it is as soft as I think it would be' she thought to herself sarcastically.

Shaking the thoughts off she went back to reading the interesting book.

At around noon Penny popped in with tea and biscuits before popping out of the room.

The question 'Are we friends?' was still on Hermione's mind as she poured herself a second cup of tea that it almost slipped out.

"Are w- you interested in more tea?" she asked catching her slip before it came out fully.

He looked at her oddly before nodding.

The rest of the day was spent reading the rest of the book and suppressing her urge to ask him.

'It doesn't matter if he confirms it, he acts like we are so that's enough' thought Hermione trying to suppress her curiosity of knowing for sure, but she knew that it did matter to her.

At around 8pm Snape stood up to escort her back to her room. They walked side by side and the air wasn't as comfortable as it usually was because of Hermione's constant internal battle with herself along the way.

"I know you want to say something so just spit it out" said the Potion's master irritably not liking the weird silence.

"Well… I was just wondering…." She started each word coming out extremely slow.

"If you continue at this rate you'll never be able to say it" he said flatly but Hermione saw the amusement in his eyes.

"arewefriends?" she said so quietly and so jumbled together that he couldn't understand what she had said.

"Miss. Granger you're going to have to say that again a little slower"

She took a breath before saying "Are we friends?"

He stopped walking and looked curiously at her contemplating the question in his head.

'Are we?' thought the professor 'Certainly we spend more time together and have pleasant conversations and I enjoy her company that is what makes up friendship right' he said to himself in his head.

"Yes I suppose we are" he said after a moment and he saw her face snap up to look at him and then her features broke out into a beautiful smile, that caused an odd feeling to develop in his chest.

She didn't say anything but instead linked her arm with his and continued walking. She chattered on about the book she had read that day and he listened with interest at her theories of how the spells could be improved. Before both of them realized it they had made their way to the Gryffindor entrance.

"Good night" she said unhooking her arm and dropping it to her side, already missing the contact.

"Good night Miss. Granger" he said before turning and walking back to his office.

Once she was in her room she sat at her desk and thought of what to write back to Ginny. Hermione then picked up her quill and began to write.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I do miss you as well Ginny and I'm sorry I have not seen you over the summer. Perhaps we could meet up sometime during the summer. I'm glad that Harry is treating you well if he ever doesn't just tell me and I'll make sure he is properly yelled at though I'm sure your mother could scare him just as well as I could. It makes me happy to hear that everyone is doing well I feel sad at the thought of Fred's death and I send the best wishes for George. Also I don't hate Ron for what happened between us. Sure it was wrong of him to cheat on me but I don't think it would have worked in the first place between us. I'm glad to hear that him and Harry are becoming Aurors and that the minister welcomed them into the field happily. As for me for the first week being here was kind of strange because it seemed so empty and I spent most of the time in the library. However, one day I kinda snuck into Professor Snapes storeroom and tried to brew a sleeping draught, he didn't yell at me or anything he was actually pleasant. Then the next day I asked him for his help on a certain project. The project needs to sit for 48 days so lately we just read or do paper work occasionally we go out for a walk but nothing really else._

 _Love Hermione_

With that she sealed the letter in an envelope and sent it off with one of the school owls that she summoned. After that she took a bath and rolled around under the covers for a while before drifting off into a sleep filled with dreams of dark eyes and a smooth voice.

…

 **Hello wonderful readers,**

 **All of the reviews and follows and favorites are making me extremely happy and I think I wrote three chapters today. That is an all-time record for me. I love writing this story and now I get to write different letters between Hermione and Ginny. One part in the story I'm looking forward to is when I can finally use Snape's first name but that is part of the development in their relationship so I can't yet. Well anyway read, review, and have a wonderful day. Byeeeeeeeeeeee**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

…

"Do you ever just get really really bored?" asked Hermione taking another sip of tea.

"During the summer months usually there is nothing to do" replied Snape.

"We should do something" said Hermione putting down her cup

"Like?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's been 3 weeks and every day we have tea and read and the only day that's different is Wednesday when we have lunch outside" quickly realizing how that sounds she clarified "I'm not saying tea and reading is bad its lovely but today we should do something"

He looked at her with curiosity. The past three weeks had mostly consisted of reading and tea. While it was as Hermione said lovely he did find the exact same thing for three weeks straight rather tiring.

"What is there to do?"

"I don't know lets… lets take a walk around the castle" she said closing the book in her lap and getting up from her chair

"Come on" said Hermione walking over to his desk.

"You could go by yourself" he suggested amusement flickering through his dark eyes.

"No come on" she said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up.

Looking at her feeble attempt to get him off of his chair Snape let out a small chuckle. At this she stopped pulling and looked at him.

"So I can get you to laugh but I can't get you to get up and take a walk with me" she said crossing her arms.

"Fine woman" said the potion master before getting up.

"Thank you" she said smirking at him.

She took his arm like she always did when they walked together now. He looked down at her and she smiled up happily before they walked through the corridors.

"You know I have no clue what I am to become once I graduate and leave this place" said Hermione

"You could do anything" stated the Potion's master

"I suppose I could work for the ministry or something else. I just want to make a difference."

"You already made a difference in the wizarding world" he said referring to her contributions in the war.

"That's different though there are many others that did far more than me and I would like to do something that helps society" she said while looking thoughtfully at the stone floor.

"What happened to that S.P.E.W. project you were doing?" asked the professor

"Well I thought that it would help the house elves but they all started getting really irritated at me and they didn't want me interfering with their lives anymore so I dropped it" said Hermione as they wound their way up one of the halls.

They talked a little more before falling into a comfortable silence. They had unconsciously made their way up to the Astronomy tower. By the time they had made it up there it was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. The dimming light bounced off of the lake making it seem like it had stars bouncing off of the surface.

"Wow" said Hermione looking at the view.

She made her way over to the railing so she could be closer to the scenery. Snape let go of her arm and stayed behind her as she happily let the wind blow through her hair.

'She looks be—' Snape mentally slapped himself for what he almost thought. 'Too young' he thought before leaving his thoughts.

They watched as the sun went down and the stars appeared from above.

"We should head back" said Snape after a while.

Hermione nodded in agreement and hooked her arm through his before they started on their way back.

Upon arriving back to the office Hermione went back to her place by the fire and re-opened her book. Snape sat down in the chair across from hers and opened his own book.

After a few minutes of reading the potion's professor looked up from his book to see a sleeping Hermione Granger. She had curled herself into a comfortable position on the large armchair. He looked at her a while longer and decided to wake her up to send her to bed.

"Miss. Granger" he said lightly tapping her shoulder. He didn't get any response from the sleeping witch.

"Miss. Granger" he tried again "Miss. Granger it's time to go to bed"

She stirred slightly before saying "no" and went back to sleeping

He tried waking her again but to no avail. Snape sighed before conjured up a blanket and lightly placed it over her sleeping figure.

The potion's master put out all of the light in the room before taking one last look at the sleeping witch. He shook his head before going into his own chambers.

…

 **Hello lovely readers,**

 **This chapter took me a while to write because I was so busy lately with learning java programming for robotics. Anyway I'll update this soon. But also please review this story it makes me happy. Until next time wonderful readers byeeeeeee**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

…

Hermione shifted uncomfortable trying to stretch her legs; but to no avail. 'Since when did my bed become so uncomfortable' thought Hermione still not awake enough to open her eyes.

"I see your awake Miss. Granger" came a deep voice. Immediately Hermione's eyes snapped open.

Looking around Hermione saw that she was still in his office curled uncomfortably on the large leather arm chair. She also observed that she had a soft cotton blanket around her.

'I must have fallen asleep for a few hours' thought Hermione tiredly

"What time is it?" asked Hermione while yawning and stretching her arms

"7:09am" he said simply and a look of shock passed through her face.

"I slept here the entire night?"

"Yes" he said turning back to a piece of parchment he was writing on.

"Why didn't you wake me!" Hermione exclaimed

"I did try Miss. Granger and you blatantly refused to wake up" said the Professor giving her an answer without looking up.

"oh" she said softly her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "I have to change and brush my hair" said Hermione getting up and putting the blanket gently on the chair.

"I'll be right back after I get ready for the day" she said to him from the doorway.

He gave her a curt nod and waited until he was certain she left before looking up. The potion's professor sighed and put his head in his hands. 'She's a student… a very _young_ student' he thought. Snape shook his head before pushing his thoughts out of his head.

…

Hermione had just made it to the top of the stairs that lead to the dungeon when she walked directly into the head mistress.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry headmistress" said the young Gryffindor.

McGonagall took in the young witch's appearance. Her hair seemed to be disarrayed more than usual and her clothes were wrinkled.

"Did you sleep down there?" asked McGonagall raising an eyebrow. Hoping Hermione caught what she was really asking.

"oh yes I did" she started and then she caught what the question really was implying and continued "I fell asleep in an armchair and slept on the armchair" assured Hermione with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

The older witch's eyes seemed to have a mischievous glint in them as she looked at the flustered witch in front of her.

"its fine Miss. Granger either way is fine" she said

"oh… well I should be off good day" said Hermione before scurrying off to the Gryffindor dormitory.

McGonagall continued on her way down the stone stairway and knocked once on the office door. It opened using magic and the potion's master didn't look up as it opened.

"That was rather quick Mi- "he started but stopped abruptly when he realized that it was Minerva standing at the door.

"Expecting someone" she asked raising an amused eyebrow knowing full well who he had expected.

"What do you require" he asked venom dripping from his voice.

"A friend of mine at the Prophet asked if you want to do an interview" she said already knowing what the answer would be

"No next time if it is an idiotic question don't bother asking" he said

"There is another matter I wanted to discuss" started Minerva and when he looked at her expectedly she continued "the matter of Hermione Granger-"

His features gave away nothing but he abruptly cut her off. "Nothing to discuss now if you would leave my office I have matters to attend to" said Snape.

McGonagall sighed and shook her head with a small knowing smile as she walked out of the dark potion's master's office.

…..

Hermione rushed into her room and collapsed onto her bed.

'Was Professor McGonagall really suggesting what I think she was' asked Hermione to herself internally. 'No it must be my imagination' she thought as picking herself up off the bed and heading over to grab a set of clothes before heading to the showers.

After her shower Hermione tossed on a pair of jeans and a purple blouse before beginning to comb through her wet hair.

Just as she was finishing detangling her hair from the various knots an owl tapped at the window. Hermione opened the window as she recognized the owl to be the Weasly owl. The bird dropped the letter and she gave the disheveled bird a treat before he flew away.

It read:

 _Dear Mione,_

 _I'm sorry for my extremely late reply I've been really busy and Harry has been taking me out almost every day. Anyway we should meet up before summers end and do something. I can't believe that you broke into Snape's storeroom and didn't get in trouble. I suppose he could have changed after the war I guess. So he's helping you with a project, that must be interesting. What kind of project? You mentioned that it needs to sit for 48 days so I am guessing that it is a potions project. But what else have you done during the summer? Well I should be off write soon._

 _Love Ginny_

Hermione finished reading the letter and picked up her quill and parchment.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _It's perfectly fine that you have not had time. I'm glad that Harry and you are doing so well. It would be nice to meet up before summer's end you pick the time and place. But the professor has changed, he changed quite a bit. The project we are working on is very very personal to me so please don't ask exactly what it is about. It is not life threatening and it has no bad effects I assure you. I promise that down the road I will tell you about it. Well to answer your other question this summer I spent mostly reading in Professor Snape's office in a leather arm chair and then on Wednesdays we have lunch outside by a tree. It is a rather nice break from dealing with all of the adventures in the last 7 years. Write soon._

 _Love Hermione_

Hermione put the letter in the envelope and wrote Ginny's name on the front. She realized that she would have to go to the owlery to send it to Ginny.

Hermione walked out of the Gryffindor dormitory and headed for the dungeons. She figured that she could rope the potion's professor into accompanying her to the owlery.

Arriving in front of the professor's door she knocked twice before it opened and she found herself standing in front of Snape.

"Oh hello I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me to the owlery" she asked smiling up at him.

"no" he said and he saw her about to try and convince him to come with her he continued "follow me" said Snape walking towards one of the back doors.

She followed curiously as he led her into a room she had never seen before. The room seemed extremely elegant and was decorated in greens and silvers. The room had stacks of books lining the walls of the room and there was a large bed that had silver and green fabrics that decorated it. There was a fireplace in the corner with a single armchair in the corner. Hermione realized that this must be his private quarters. He led her over to one of the corners and she could see the cage containing a sleek black owl.

Snape opened the cage and the all black owl flew out to rest on the window sill. Its eyes matched those of its masters except they had little flecks of light brown through them.

"Boy or girl?" asked Hermione marveling at the beautiful bird

"Boy, his name is Fidelis"

"Loyal in Latin" she said quietly and she saw him smirk slightly.

Hermione approached the bird cautiously and held her hand out to him. The bird observed her cautiously before flying over to her arm and perching himself on it. She stroked the feathers softly earning a delighted coo from the bird.

Remembering the reason, she was in here Hermione grabbed the letter from her back pocket.

"Please take this to the Weasly residence Fidelis" she said handing over the letter to the bird before whispering to it "I'll give you treats when you get back" happy with this the bird took flight out of the window.

"Sending letters to that red headed boyfriend of yours Miss. Granger" and his voice sounded slightly colder than usual.

"To Ginny, me and Ronald broke up a while ago" said Hermione and she missed the way his features softened slightly.

"Let's go back to the office" said Snape feeling slightly weird to be standing in his living quarters with the witch in front of him, who seemed to be taking in the features of his room.

"Yes of course" she said following him back through the door.

…

 **Hello wonderful readers,**

 **I liked making this chapter so please review and let me know what you think. I really wanted Severus to have an owl and I like that it likes Hermione. Oh and I should let you know that during the summer the characters get to do what they want but once school starts their relationship gets… different than it is right now. But don't worry I have this story all planned out. Please review it makes me happy and byyyyeeeeeeee.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me.**

…

"School starts in 5 days" said Hermione thoughtfully before taking a bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly and gazed at the man next to her.

'What will happen when school starts? Will it still be the same between us? How am I supposed to act?' Hermione thought. Dozens of questions raced through her mind as she sat there under the tree. 'Maybe I'm just overthinking things' concluded Hermione in her mind.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you tomorrow I'm going supply shopping with Ginny at Diagon Alley so I won't be here tomorrow for most of the day" said Hermione smiling up at him.

"So I trust your letter went through?"

"Yes it did Ginny wrote back to me yesterday and said we should go supply shopping tomorrow and thank you for letting me use Fidelis"

Snape didn't respond simply nodded at her words and took a sip of tea.

"This is the last Wednesday we are out here" drew Snape putting down his cup.

Hermione's features scrunched in confusion before she said "What do you mean?"

"We can't come out here during lunch hour once the school year begins" said the professor his deep voice floating coolly through the summer air.

"And why not?" huffed Hermione with an irritated look on her face.

"For someone who is a know-it-all you don't comprehend a great deal" said Snape earning a glare from Hermione.

"Just get to the point" said Hermione the amusement evident in her eyes.

"The point is that it would be very odd to have a teacher and student eating together especially considering I'm a former spy and you're 1/3 of the Golden Trio" said Snape while looking at a stray piece of her hair that had fallen.

Hermione of course realized the obvious complications with their lunches once students came to Hogwarts again but she had never dwelled on it for too long. She didn't want the lunches to end.

"Well… maybe…. I…" started Hermione while trying to think of a solution.

"Just get to the point" said the potion's professor mockingly.

She glared at him before she said "maybe instead of lunch out here we could eat in your office on Wednesday" after a moment of not getting a response she added "If you want to of course"

"Wednesdays in my office during lunch" said Snape giving Hermione an agreeing nod.

Hermione gave him a beaming smile that caused an odd feeling to flutter through his chest. Lately the feeling he got had been increasing the more time he spent with the young witch. Whenever he would give her a rare compliment, or agree to one of her request, or sometimes when they would read by the fire, she would give him that smile. At first her thought he had contracted a type of illness but after thoroughly testing himself, he found nothing to be wrong with him. Snape deduced that it must be something to do with her but he didn't want to know why she caused such a reaction from him; not yet anyway.

"Hey are you okay?" said Hermione placing a small hand on his shoulder.

"Fine" he responded realizing he must have been caught up in his thoughts.

"Okay you seemed a bit taken by your thoughts" said Hermione, her hand still placed on his shoulder.

"Just pondering something" said Snape and he knew she wouldn't press him for what he was thinking of. She knew that he didn't like to divulge information and that if it was important than he would tell her.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate and drank tea.

…

 **Hello wonderful readers,**

 **I know this is a short chapter but I got really bored with this scene and decided to keep it short. Also I am really tired because I just came back from 3 hours of robotics. Also I know that I don't have the best spelling or grammar so I'm really sorry. So please read and review. Mainly please review, I love reviews. But anyway byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

…

Hermione poked her head in to the dimly lit office. She noticed that the Potion's Professor was scowling down at a piece of parchment.

"What did the parchment do to offend you?" asked a smiling Hermione from the doorway. Snape's head snapped up at the unexpected voice.

"It is just a mandatory staff meeting today. I thought you were out with the youngest Weasly girl?" said Snape with a raised brow.

"I was just about to leave for Diagon Alley but I figured I would stop in to say goodbye" said Hermione.

"You are coming back are you not?"

"I am but it is always good to say goodbye" she said smiling lightly

"Very well" said Snape, his dark eyes looking intently at her.

"Well I mustn't be late so have a good day" said Hermione giving him one more beaming smile before rushing off.

"Good day" said Snape quietly after she left before he shook his head and muttered "Strange witch"

Snape grudgingly got up a few minutes later and made his way to the staff room. He detested staff meetings, they never ceased to be a waste of his time. When Dumbledore had been headmaster, his meetings had always taken half of the day and Dumbledore would always bring mounds of different types of muggle sweets. The potion's master hoped that the new headmistress's meeting would be shorter. He could already feel himself developing a headache.

…

"Ginny" said Hermione before the animated red-head pulled her into a tight hug.

"I can't believe it's been almost three months since I've seen you" said Ginny while still hugging Hermione.

"Can't breathe"

"Oh sorry Mione" said Ginny releasing the other witch.

"It's fine" said Hermione while lightly laughing

"Let's go get something to eat" said Ginny already pulling Hermione along to the Leaky Cauldron.

The two witches entered the popular eatery and found a place to sit. They both placed their orders before they started talking again.

"So what have I missed over the summer?" asked Hermione

"Nothing much. Fleur is pregnant and mum is making sure her first grandchild is going to be okay. She's even began to teach Fleur how to knit sweaters." Said Ginny with a fond smile. "But what about you?"

"There's nothing much to tell really I mostly just spend my days bothering Professor Snape"

"Oh do tell about that, practically half of your last letter was about him" said Ginny leaning in.

"Well we became friends" Hermione said quickly

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"It's kind of a long story" she said before continuing after she saw Ginny's waiting expression "Like in my letter I broke into his store room so that I could brew a sleeping draught but then he discovered me but instead of getting upset, like I thought he would be, he gave me the potion I needed. Then he gave me a cloak and I went to-"

"Wait" interrupted Ginny "Why did he give you a cloak?"

Hermione blushed slightly before answering "Well um… you have to understand that I didn't think he was in the castle and I thought the night would be hot so… I wasn't exactly wearing a ton of clothes" she said while looking down at the table.

"Oh my god Mione" said Ginny doubling over with laughter

"It's not funny" said Hermione turning a darker shade of red.

"Yes it is and keep going with your story" said Ginny while she struggled to constrain her laughter.

Hermione told her the entire story, the picnics, the rain, and more. By the end of it Ginny had serious face on and she was thinking silently.

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously

"Do you like Professor Snape?" asked Ginny slowly

"Of course he's an excellent friend and provides very interesting conversation and—" but before she could finish Ginny interrupted her once again.

"That's not what I mean. Do you like him in a romantic sense?"

Hermione's eyes widened before she spoke "I… I don't know"

"you can be in denial if you choose" said Ginny

"I don't even know if he likes me" said Hermione wearily

"Well if I'm correct the owl that has been delivering your letters lately is not yours and I've never seen it in the owlery. So whose owl could that possible be?" she said already knowing the answer.

"Him letting me use his owl does not prove anything"

"Well what about the lunches? Professor Snape would never do that unless he cares about you" said Ginny matter of factly

"Well… I… I don't know" said Hermione burying her face in her hands.

"See you can't deny that there is something between you two" said Ginny triumphantly

"Ughh change the subject. I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Fine but you're gonna have to face it eventually"

"But not today" said Hermione just before their food arrived.

…

 **Hello my wonderfully patient readers,**

 **I'm very sorry this chapter is very late. I got really busy with robotics (learning to program a router for FRC took me awhile). Anyway please understand and I will do my best to update more often. But please read and review and tell me about what you all think should happen. Byeeeeeeee**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

…

Hermione slept very little the night she came home from meeting with Ginny. Her brain kept analyzing what Ginny had told her. 'Do I have feelings for him?' questioned Hermione to herself.

"Oh I don't know" said Hermione loudly while pulling her pillow over her head.

'Maybe a nice long bath will help' thought Hermione, getting up and gathering her clothes.

It didn't. If anything the bath just gave her a longer time to contemplate her feelings and by the time she came out Hermione was thoroughly confused.

'I can't fancy him. He's my teacher and he mercilessly bullied me and my friends for 6 years' said one voice in her head.

However, another voice in her head said 'Of course you can fancy him and you are already friends with him so obviously you've forgiven him for that'

"I hate that I'm confusing myself" growled Hermione as she tossed on a pair of jeans and a stripped yellow and orange jumper.

Hermione took hesitant steps towards the dungeons today. Usually she walked so sure of herself down into those depths but today part of her was telling her to turn away and go anywhere but there. Another much larger part of Hermione was telling her to go. The larger part of her was what kept her feet moving.

Eventually she had made her way to stand just outside the door to Snape's office. Hermione hesitantly reached for the door knob but before she could the door opened suddenly. Surprised by the sudden movement Hermione took a few steps back and tumbled over her own feet, falling to the ground.

A dark figure strode out of the dimly lit room and looked down at Hermione with a raised brow.

"Enjoying sitting on the floor?" asked the potion's master with a slight smirk.

"I tripped" said Hermione her ears turning a slight pink. Just as she was about to get up, Snape held out a long pale hand to help her up.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the gesture before taking the offered hand. When their hands touched Hermione felt a spark run through her as it had once before. Hermione felt herself gasp and let go of the hand causing her to fall back down to the floor.

Not wanting to see the professor's reaction Hermione hastily picked herself up and ran back up the dungeon stairs leaving a thoroughly confused Snape.

…..

 **Hello my very patient readers,**

 **I am so sorry that I have not updated recently. I have been extremely busy and my school has been in session for almost two months already. Also I have Robotics 4/7 days a week, so it's all killing my soul. Anyway I know this is short but at least it is something.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

… **..**

Hermione didn't stop running until she was inside of the safe stone walls of the library. She ran her finders through her hair and sunk down on a large leather chair.

'What did I do? That just made no sense' thought Hermione, bring her knees up to her chest 'He'll think I'm off my rocker and I can never speak to him again… oh god how will I finish the potion' A million different thoughts ran through Hermione's mind till she couldn't take it anymore and decided to take her mind off of it by reading.

Picking up a random book Hermione opened to the first page and tried to read. She read the first sentence and then read it again and again and again, until she realized she couldn't focus on reading.

'I need to talk to Ginny'

Hermione put the book on the side and jumped up from the chair. 'I need to use the floo network' thought Hermione 'Mcgonagall has one in her new office'.

Hermione walked carefully up to the headmistress's office, careful to keep a look out for the potion's professor. She knocked on the door steadily and waited until it magically swung open.

"Oh Miss. Granger just the person I wanted to see I-"

"Sorry professor I would love to talk but I'm in a bit of a rush I was wondering if I could use your floo?"

"Of course dear. We'll talk when you get back" said the professor with a nod of her head.

"Thank you" said Hermione with a grateful smile as she walked into the large fireplace.

Taking some floo powder into her hand Hermione said "The Burrow"

…..

Hermione arrived in a fit of dust at the burrow.

"Ginny" Hermione yelled as she got out of the fireplace.

Walking into the living room Hermione was surprised to see Ron on the couch kissing Lavender.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" said Ron breaking the kiss with Lavender.

"I came here looking for Ginny" said Hermione, surprised at how non affected she was by seeing them together.

"She's upstairs" said Ron, standing up but still holding onto Lavender's hand. "Could I talk to you though for a minute?"

"Uh sure"

"Great let's talk outside" said Ron before putting Lavenders hand down and walking out, followed by Hermione.

"Look I know we haven't talked since what happened and I just want you to know tha-"

Before he could finish Hermione interrupted "Ron I was hurt and angry when I found out you cheated on me but that was mostly because we were best friends and we were supposed to be honest with each other. Both of us were unhappy and we both knew at that point that we weren't going to make it but the way that you choose to do that broke my heart. But… I want us to be friends and I know that you're in love with Lavender and I… I think I lo- like someone too. So let's go back to being friends"

"Friends" agreed Ron before pulling Hermione into a hug to seal their renewed friendship. "So who's this person?" asked Ron when they broke apart.

"No one… I think… I don't know"

"Someone I know?" he asked

"Yup… and on that note I have to talk to Ginny" said Hermione rushing back into the house before he could question her more.

Hermione rushed up the stair and into Ginny's room. "Ginny"

"Mione? What are you doing here?" asked Ginny

"I need to talk about Snape"

"Sit" said Ginny gesturing to the other side of the bed. "Now talk"

"Well after we talked I felt really weird and the next day when I went to see him like I usually do I fell and when he helped me up I felt this weird feeling in my hand. So I kind of just ran away and now I'm here" said Hermione in only 1 breath.

"You are so in love" said Ginny with a Cheshire cat smile.

"I… I… "

"And you're not denying it anymore what changed your mind?"

"I saw Ron and Lavender downstairs" a look of worry passed over Ginny's face before Hermione continued "and I thought I would be sad or at least angry but I wasn't… I just wasn't. It was like I was seeing my one of my best friends kiss the woman he loves and not the man I love kissing his mistress. I know what I want and who I want I just don't know what to do"

"Oh Mione, you need to go back to that school and see Snape, talk about how you feel, confess"

"You're right I have to go back" said Hermione "Thanks Ginny"

….

Back at the school

'I'll go straight to his office' thought Hermione but as she got halfway there she turned around and sprinted to her room.

'I may like him but what if he doesn't, what if he thinks I'm a fool or worse what if he rejects me' thought Hermione.

A steady knock broke Hermione from her thoughts. She approached the door hesitantly, afraid of what or who she would find. Hermione was surprised to see the new headmistress there when she opened the door though.

"Oh what can I do for you?" asked the young witch

"I was just here to tell you that you've been selected to be head girl for the upcoming school year" said Mcgonagall.

Hermione's eyes immediately widened and she threw her arms around the older witch.

"Sorry Professor" said Hermione while releasing the professor.

"Don't be sorry. You've worked extremely hard for this and yesterday everyone at the staff meeting agreed that you would be the best option for head girl. Even professor Snape seemed to think so" Hermione could feel her heart speed up at the mention of his name.

'He wanted me to be head girl' thought Hermione

"Thank you so much I promise I won't let you down"

"Well, being head girl means that you will move into new quarters. There will be separate rooms but the general space will be shared with the head boy. Since you're here you can move your things in any time you would like"

"That sounds great professor, I would love to talk more but I have to be off" said Hermione wanting to go to apologize to Snape for her behavior.

"Of course dear" said Mcgonagall and Hermione gave her a fond smile before rushing off "say hello to Severus" Mcgonagall said but Hermione was already too far away to hear it.

…

Hermione only stopped running when she was outside of Snape's door. She placed a hesitant knock on the door and took a step back. She watched as the door slowly opened to revel the dark haired professor.

A million things that Hermione could say raced through her mind. But upon looking into his deep eyes that made her heart flip, she acted on instinct. Hermione slowly took a step forward and placed a hesitant hand on his chest. She used her other hand to touch his cheek and she could see his eyes widen in surprise at her actions.

"Severus"

She saw any last shred of resolve melt away in his eyes as his mouth caught hers in a fiery kiss.

…

 **Hello my wonderfully waiting readers,**

 **I have been crazy busy lately but now that it's fall break I think I'll have more time to update. Don't count on it though I still have robotics this week. Anyway this is not the end of the story this is only the beginning of the middle. There will still be some bumps along the way so read on. Please read and review. Mostly review. Seriously I really like reviews but no pressure have a nice day. Byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me.**

… **..**

"Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger?" said the voice slightly louder than the first time.

Hermione stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open to see the dim lights of the library.

"What?" said Hermione, blinking tiredly, her eyes still adjusting to the light.

"You ran off earlier" stated the deep tones of Snape, making Hermione jump out of the chair once she registered who she was talking to.

Shaking her head slightly, Hermione recalled what must have been a dream. She remembered everything so clearly and yet it seemed as if everything she thought had happened in the past few hours had only been a dream. She never talked to Ginny or Ron and most certainly she never kissed a certain professor who was now standing in front of her. Her cheeks turned a vibrant colour of pink when she remembered the last part of her vivid dream.

"Are you alright Miss. Granger? You seem very uneasy." Said Severus in a low drawl, that only seemed to inflame Hermione's cheeks more.

Hermione quickly shook her hair in front of her face to hide her reddening cheeks from the Potion's Professor's dark gaze. Shakily, Hermione tried to calm her nerves and hide her shaking hands in the sleeves of her sweater.

"I..I.. I'm f-fine" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice from shaking but failing miserably.

Snape rose a confused eyebrow and took a step closer to the witch in front of him. When Hermione took an automatic step backward when he stepped forward, Snape stopped proceeding closer.

"Are you ill?" queried Severus to the jittery looking witch in front of him.

Hermione shook her head instead of giving any type of verbal response, not trusting her voice anymore. _How could I have been so stupid? Of course, it was all a dream, to think that he and I… kissing of all things. Crazy. Impossible. Nonsensical.._

"I'll leave you to yourself then Miss. Granger" said Snape stiffly.

Hermione slapped herself mentally. After all the progress, she had been making with him in slowly building up a type of friendliness, Hermione felt as if she had just crushed all of it. All because she couldn't face him after her dream. _I can still feel his lips pressed to mine_ she thought as she brought her hand to her mouth absentmindedly. _The feel of his hair running through my fingers as we kissed._ Shaking her head she sunk back down into the leather chair, bringing her legs up to her chest. _I can't think about him like that, we are friends… acquaintances?... We are…_

She put her head on her knees for a few moments as she mentally berated herself before pulling herself up. Looking out of the window it seemed she had been sleeping for more than a few hours, seeing as the sun had set already and the night seemed to have acquired a certain chill that it only got during the early hours of darkness. 

_I'll deal with this tomorrow_ thought Hermione as she trudged out of the library to her room.

…

 **Hello! Long time no update and to that I say, I am soooooo sorry. I am not a good updater and life has been crazy but hey I quit robotics so I should have more time hopefully. So yeah read and review.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me**

* * *

 _One week later…_

Hermione and Severus were avoiding each other, plain and simple. For the last five days, they had spent their time wasting away in their separate bedrooms hoping the other would be braver. Severus, at first, just assumed that Hermione had grown sick of hanging around an old dungeon bat, like himself. He wasn't surprised though he was concerned, the last day he had seen her she seemed rather distressed but he had forced those lingering feelings of concern back down.

Severus didn't want to admit it but over the summer he had grown rather attached to the bushy haired book worm who had easily slipped into his life. He never thought that he would feel so comfortable around someone like her. She was so young and vibrant and every room she was in seemed to light up with her mere presence. Maybe he was just turning into a lecherous old man who lusts after someone half his age. But he couldn't help but feel something more than lust for the young girl who had enraptured him so effortlessly. He craved her presence, and in the most innocent ways. He wanted the picnics, the soft touches while they read together, and he wanted her thoughts and to listen to her speak for hours on end but he knew it wasn't possible after all why would someone as wonderful as her ever want to be with someone as broken as him. If he only knew how much Hermione was struggling with her feelings for him.

Hermione hid herself away in her room, too afraid of what would happen if she saw Severus. After having the dream, a week ago all she wanted to do was be with him. She berated herself for that thought; she shouldn't have feelings for her professor. Wasn't that wrong? She had her entire life in front of her, any job she could want, perfect grades, and now she was getting hung up of her professor. She couldn't take much more of this avoidance though; she missed him and school started the next day.

Hermione pulled her robe tighter around her small frame as protection against the chilly night. She decided that 2am was as good a time as any to try and talk to the dour potions master. In truth, the reason that she had decided that now was a good time to go down to talk with Severus was because she was afraid that if she waited till morning she would never keep the nerve. Tomorrow, some of her friends would be returning to Hogwarts to wrap up their last year and Hermione didn't know the next chance she would have to talk to Severus. She had spent the past three hours pacing back in forth in her room, undecided.

Now though, she stood at his door, raising her hand to place a hesitant knock. She could hear rustling coming from the inside of the room and then the faint sound of footsteps against the stone floor. She held her breath as the door slowly opened halfway, revealing the potions master.

He wasn't wearing his usual outer robe and was wearing a buttoned up white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. His hair was slightly mused, meaning he had probably dosed off at his desk.

"Miss. Granger" he said, slightly surprised. He hadn't been expecting her, let alone this early in the morning.

She pulled her robe tighter. "Can I come in?" she asked, hesitating slightly before peering up at him.

He looked at her unsure expression, not quite sure where she was going with this conversation. Severus almost didn't know if he should let her in, maybe it would be better they didn't have whatever talk they were about to have. He contemplated this for a moment, but as he looked down at the small women in front of him he gave a small nod, backing up from the door to let her in.

She stepped into the warm room that she had grown familiar with over her time there in the summer. "I'm sorry" she said after a moment.

His face contorted in confusion, what could she be sorry for? "Do you have something to be sorry for?" he drew.

Hermione wrapped her arms protectively around her. "I've been absent lately from our usual time together."

"I never expected you to be there in the first place" he said still looking at her with confusion. Of course, he inwardly missed her presence but she had nothing to be sorry for.

She started to doubt herself, maybe he was glad that she hadn't been there, maybe she was wrong to come there. "I'm sorry maybe I should just go" she said turning to go out the door.

Before she went far she felt a hand wrap around her arm, drawing her back before letting go. "Are you alright Hermione?" he asked, her first name rolling off his tongue unconsciously.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked at him. She wished things were different, maybe if she wasn't his student she would have the courage to tell him about her feelings. "I had a weird dream last week and I've been feeling a bit different"

"Do you want to discuss it?" he offered, a bit uncharacteristically worried.

Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly. "Defiantly not but thank you for the offer" she said. She shifted back and forth on her feet for a few seconds, unsure of what to say next. "Uh…how is the potion going? I haven't checked on it in a week."

"There is slight progression. It should be ready to administer within the month."

"That's great" she said, genuinely happy that she was closer to having her parents back. "I should…uh….go" she said gesturing to the door.

"Your little friends will be back tomorrow"

"I'm sure you're wonderfully excited" she said with the roll of her eyes and a slight laugh. "Well, goodnight" Hermione said, turning to leave.

"Goodnight, Miss. Granger" he said watching her leave.

Right before she was about to exit the room, Hermione turned back. "Would you be opposed to if I dropped in tomorrow after the feast?" she asked shyly.

"I wouldn't be terribly inconvenienced, I suppose" he said with a slight smirk, watching as a happy expression dawned on the young girls features.

Hermione nodded, shooting him a smile before closing the door.

* * *

 **Hello my readers,**

 **So, I wasn't actually going to update this fanfiction but you should all give thanks to my best friend SeceretDarkQueen for actually convincing me to write an update and continue this story. Thank you to everyone who stuck around for this fic. Cheers.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Please don't sue me I don't own anything**

* * *

The day had passed quickly as everyone arrived at the castle. Handfuls of students from the previous year had opted to come back to finish up their last year at Hogwarts. A week previous, Hermione had a talk with the Headmistress, McGonagall, and was declared Head Girl. The title of Head Boy going to none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione had been stressed at first about this development, as head boy and girl they would be sharing a common room and while he had changed since their original days at Hogwarts she didn't know how living in such close quarters with him would pan out. Hermione had already moved all of her things from her room into the Head Girl's quarters. They would share a common space and bathroom but they both had a separate room, which Hermione was grateful for. She had to go down to the platform to help with all the students, as head girl, soon but Hermione almost didn't want to leave the warmth of the couch she was sprawled out on.

Realizing it was probably better to get there early, she picked herself up off of the couch and straightened her uniform before going down to the platform, her badge signifying Head Girl resting on the front of her shirt. All of the professors were no doubt preparing for the classes everyone would have the next day and Hermione found herself wondering what a certain Potions master was doing at the moment. That morning, she had briefly contemplated with the idea of going down to the dungeons to visit him but thought better of it, after all she would be going there after the feast anyway just to see him, not that she would ever admit that.

Everything ran smoothly as to getting everyone where they were supposed to be. Malfoy had come off the train and nodded at her before they both started directing students of where to go. They each led groups of students to the feast before separating to their respective tables; Hermione decided to try conversation with him when she saw him in their shared common room later that night. She was greeted by hugs and welcomes by all of her classmates on the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ginny as the sorting ceremony began.

"There's such a small amount of first years" whispered Ginny to Hermione as they looked on at the nervous bunch of incoming first years.

Hermione nodded sadly. "Parents are still wary after the war. I'm sure the class size will pick up." She replied before turning her head to watch the rest of the sorting.

After everyone was sorted and seated the Headmistress delivered the welcoming speech and the feast began, food magically appearing on the tables from the kitchens.

"So, how was the rest of your summer?" asked Ginny, curious to know more about how Hermione's relations with the dour potions master was going.

Hermione unconsciously glanced over at the teacher's table at where Snape was looking down at his plate with disinterest. "It was interesting. I just read books mostly, started studying for the school year."

Ginny hmmed in reply before asking what she really wanted to know. "Any revelations about a certain professor?"

A slight blush lit up Hermione's cheeks, barely noticeable to anyone else on the table.

Hermione shrugged at Ginny's question, trying to brush it off casually. "I don't know. It's nothing special. We haven't confessed our undying love for each other if that's what you mean"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I just mean if you guys ya know did anything about it yet"

"About what?" asked Hermione, her features twisting in confusion.

"By what you told me, You two have a connection and with a connection comes certain expectations." She said alluding to something more.

"We're friends, that's all," said Hermione, looking down at her plate.

"But-"

"No" interrupted Hermione. "Just friends"

"Fine, Fine, whatever you say," said Ginny, turning back to her food.

Hermione let out a slight sigh before grabbing food to put on her plate. She took another glance over her shoulder at the head table where Snape sat. He glanced over in her direction and locked eyes with her before Hermione looked down, embarrassed and turned back to her group of friends.

After helping get all of the new students into their dorm rooms with the help of Malfoy they both walked quietly to their common room.

"Today went well," said Hermione, interrupting the silence they had fallen into.

He nodded before saying the passcode to get into their room behind a painting of a knight.

"Well, goodnight" said Hermione, nodding awkwardly at him before going up the staircase to her room. He hadn't said much to her the whole night, only communicating when he had to tell her something about a student.

She made her way into her room to change. Taking off her normal uniform she slipped on an orange jumper and a pair of jeans before padding back down the stairs.

"I thought you said 'Goodnight'?" asked Malfoy, looking up from a book he had opened near the fireplace.

"Just meeting up with a friend of mine," she said, not trusting him enough to tell him where she was really going.

"Sneaking out on the first night, such a rebel Granger" he teased slightly with a small grin.

She gave him a slight smile before making her way out the door, shaking her head slightly. Maybe living with Malfoy wouldn't be as bad as she expected. Sure, they were far from being besties but that doesn't mean they had to go back to their childhood rivalry, perhaps there was a chance they could even be friends. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione started on her way down to the dungeons. The journey there seemed to be shorter this time, probably because she had walked it so many times but before she knew it she stood in front of Severus's door.

Hermione knocked lightly before the door opened for her, revealing the potions master still in his dark robes, despite the time of night. He silently opened the door wider to let her in before he closed the door with a slight click.

"How were your little friends?" asked Snape, sitting back at his desk in the large leather chair.

Hermione took the seat opposite across the desk, flopping down rather ungracefully in a tired manner. "They were good, it's a lot more work being Head Girl than I expected."

"Dealing with all the miscreants"

"And your Godson" she said with a slight laugh. "Although it is going better than expected, we haven't fought at all"

A slight twitch of annoyance passed through Snape's features before he went back to a cool mask of indifference and nodded to her words before turning back to the paper he was looking at before she had come.

"What are you reading?" questioned Hermione, curiously. Noting that he had dropped the conversation rather suddenly.

"A list of potions that the medical ward needs prepared," he said with slight annoyance at how long the list was.

"I can help" offered Hermione automatically.

Snape observed the girl for a moment and considered her offer. She was one of his best students, hell, she was his best student. It was still early in the night. He nodded at her, getting up from his chair. She made her way over looking at the list of potions that needed making. He instructed her to make the basic potions while he started work on the more intensive ones. He knew she would be able to handle both but he didn't want to risk it.

They both worked in silence, occasionally grazing hands as they both reached for something. Before either of them knew it, five and a half hours passed and it was 2 in the morning. Hermione yawned slightly, stretching her arms as she bottled the last of the potions.

"This was fun," she said, sleep seeping into her voice.

"You should get to your dorm, Ms. Granger," he said looking at her tired expression, maybe he should have sent her up a few hours ago.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "G'night," she said with a slight wave out of the door.

* * *

 **Yeah so here. I don't know. Please excuse any mistakes. Cheers.**


End file.
